


5 Feet Tall

by arsistiel



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A little, Clary is donw with Izzy calling her short, Clizzy - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, F/F, Family Feels, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hickeys, Im a whore for clizzy, Isabelle Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Its fucking hot, Lesbian Clary Fray, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, My First Smut, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Not betad, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Scissoring, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing, Thigh Holsters, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bottom izzy lightwood, excuse my ass, happy bi visibility day tho!, so she takes conrol, their heights are set according to the books, this is pure porn, top clary fray, yeah idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsistiel/pseuds/arsistiel
Summary: Izzy playfully calls Clary 'short' and Clary does not approve of that.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray & Maryse Lightwood, Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 69





	5 Feet Tall

“You’re too short,” Alec said, crossing his arms above his chest as he watched Clary struggling to reach the top shelf.

“No, I can- I can reach it,” Clary retorted, getting on her heels and stretching her arms as far up as she could.

Alec sighed, leaning to help the 5 feet girl get whatever book she wanted, “Here, Let me help”

“Alec,” said Clary, knowing that if she let Alec help her now, he’ll make fun of her height for the rest of her life. As if he didn’t do enough of that already, “I can do it.”

Alec raised his hands up in surrender, “Okay then. Keep on hopping”

Clary huffed.

“You can help me though,” Magnus said, leaning against the shelf opposite to Alec, “Reach that vial, please?”

Alec gave him a look, “You have magic, Magnus”

Magnus shrugged, “I don’t want to use it. Come on now,” he had a mischievous glint in his eye as he pointed up at the small black vial on the top of the shelf

Alec sighed, then walked over to his husband to reach for it. Alec’s shirt rode up when he stretched his arm, and he could feel Magnus’ eyes on his abs. 

Magnus always enjoyed doing that, he used his ‘shortness’ as an excuse to tell Alec to reach for tall things because that made the shadowhunter's shirt ride up and his muscles stretch is a very delicious manner, “Thank you, darling”

Alec handed the vial over to Magnus, then came closer to him and murmured, “You can just ask if you want to see my abs, you know?”

Magnus pouted, “Now where’s the fun in that?” he replied, leaning up to peck Alec on the lips, to which Alec replied by catching the front of Magnus’ shirt and pulling him closer into a proper kiss.

“Do you need help too?” Izzy came behind Clary, who was still figuring out a way to get to the top shelf.

“No I can reach it,” she sounded like a competitive child, “I ca- Iz!” Clary half-yelped when Izzy wrapped her arms around Clary’s waist and picked her up, The smaller one’s legs in the air.

“Get the book, shortie,” Izzy laughed, pressing her cheek Clary’s back. Hands going inside Clary’s crop top and on her bare stomach.

Clary grumbled something, grabbed the book and then tapped on Izzy’s shoulder. “You’re the one wearing 6 inch heels,” she murmured when her 5'9 girlfriend placed her down on the ground again.

Izzy chuckled, then leaned down to press a kiss on the nape of Clary’s neck. Arms still around her, thumbs drawing circles on her stomach. She trailed her mouth up to Clary’s ear and whispered softly, “Shortie”

“D-don’t call me that,” feeling Izzy’s warm breath made Clary shiver. It’s been a year since they had started dating and Izzy still managed to make her breath hitch with the smallest of gestures.

“What?” Izzy turned her around, and cupped her neck to make Clary look up. She leaned in, lips brushing against Clary’s, “Shortie?”

Clary opened his mouth to retort, tell Izzy that she isn’t actually that short-

-but someone cleared their throat. “Kids,” they pulled away and turned around to see Maryse standing there, a donation box in her hands. 

They then noticed Magnus and Alec in the corner, Alec pressed against a shelf while Magnus was between his legs, lips red. Alec’s arms around Magnus’ waist, both of them looking slightly flushed, Alec more than Magnus. 

Maryse pursed her lips, trying to play it cool, “So these are the last to give out to the charity,” she kept the box down and clapped her hands to wipe off the dust.

“Right,” Alec said, nugging his husband away and stood straight up.

“So, we’re done here?” Izzy pulled away from Clary and stood besides her, though she still wrapped one arm around Clary’s waist.

“Pretty much,” Maryse nodded, “Did you guys find anything you want?”

Clary looked down at the book in her hand, It was a copy of _‘Bruegel: The Master’,_ “Is it okay if I take this?”

“Yeah, sure,” Maryse gave her smile, before turning to look at Magnus, “Are you interested in that?” she pointed at the small black vial in Magnus’ hand.

Magnus looked down, as if he had forgotten about it, “No, not really,” he said, placing it on a table beside him and making Alec roll his eyes.

Maryse wanted to clean out her shop today and give out the unwanted things to the new mundane charity which had opened up nearby. So, Magnus, Alec, Izzy and Clary had volunteered to help (Jace and Simon were out on a mission). It was a ‘family dinner’ night anyways. 

Maryse let out a breathy chuckle, “Come on then, is anyone hungry? I’ll cook you guys some-”

“Don’t you have a date with Lucian, Maryse?” Magnus asked with a smug smile on his lips.

Maryse pursed her lips, “I do. Indeed.”

“Go on on your date, mom,” Izzy said, “Luke must be _waiting_ ”

“But you’ve been working here all day long, you must be starving,” Maryse sighed, “And we haven’t had a family dinner in ages.”  
  


“We can reschedule,” Clary replied, trying to ignore Izzy’s hand travelling down to her ass, “If Alec gives us an off next weekend,”

They all turned to Alec with an expectant look. Alec sighed, “Okay fine,” he said, “Go, mom. And we’ll have something to eat before we go back home”

Maryse looked at kids, then smiled, “Thanks, guys,” she surged forward to give them all a group hug, the other four meeting her halfway, “You’re the best kids anyone can ask for”

“Ah,” Magnus said when they all pulled back, “Remember when you used gag at the thought of shaking my hand?”

Maryse shot him a look which said ‘ _Is this the way to talk to your mother?’_ , (Although this was something they would usually bring up and laugh about) then with a smile, said, “I sure was incredibly stupid. Hey, wasn’t that also around the time when you had no interest in me or my ‘doubtless repellent brat’, Magnus?” she eyed Alec.

Alec frowned, “Your what?”

Maryse patted his chest, “Ask your husband-”

Alec turned to Magnus, “What?”

  
  


Clary and Izzy walked down the street hand in hand, fingers interlocked. Alec and Magnus had taken off right after they four finished dinner at a ‘new’ restaurant that had opened around the corner.

Also, Izzy had placed her hand on Clary’s thigh the whole time they were there. Sometimes hitching it up closer to her crotch and then sliding it back. She hadn’t removed her hand once and those movements were enough for Clary to cross her legs.

Magnus had offered to open a portal for the two but Clary refused, to Izzy’s disapproval. Wanting to spend time with her girlfriend under the cold starless night. 

Izzy could be a real tease when she wanted to be, and that was also how she always took control. She’d tease Clary for hours, drive Clary mad, and then would make Clary beg for her. That was usually how it went. Which was why Izzy wanted to get to the institute as soon as possible

But not today. Not after Izzy had called Clary a ‘shortie’

Izzy gripped Clary’s hand tight and then pulled her in closer, wrapping her arm around Clary’s waist again, “Are you cold?”

Clary released a small breath, “Not really,” she replied, Although shivering when she felt Izzy trying to slip her hand inside her back pocket.

Clary knew what Izzy was trying to do. So, she pulled away when Izzy dipped her fingers in the pocket. She saw Izzy frown at the corner of her eye, which brought a victorious smile to Clary’s face, “I’m feeling quite warm, actually”

They walked side by side then, no part of their skin touching. All attempts of Izzy trying to get closer to Clary were deflected. 

That was, until a few minutes before Izzy grabbed Clary’s elbow and pulled her in an empty alleyway, Just half a block before the Institute. “Hi,” Izzy said, trapping Clary between the wall and herself, “Are you okay?”

Clary looked into Izzy’s eyes and gave her an innocent smile, “Yeah, I’m perfect.”

Izzy’s half- concerned look changed into a smug, wanting one. She placed her hands above Clary’s shoulders, caging her, and leaned forward as she pressed her thigh between Clary’s legs, “Are you sure?”

Clary gapped for a moment, before nodding. _This_ was what happened. Izzy would always take control with that voice of hers. The ‘Sexy and Serious’ one. 

But not today. _Not today_

Izzy leaned further in, biting her bottom bottom lip as she did so and maintaining eye contact with Clary. Clary had to physically stop herself from rutting against her girlfriend’s thigh when it pressed in harder.

Their lips brushed, Izzy's body almost touching all of Clary's, covering it. 

But Clary ducked down from under Izzy’s arm and stepped away from her, it physically ached Clary to do so. She just wanted to give in already.

“It’s almost 10,” Clary placed her hands in her pockets, “Let’s get to the institute first”

Izzy looked at Clary with her mouth open, that was not what she was expecting. 

When Clary started to walk away, Izzy stood there for a few seconds to wonder if she had done anything wrong, she couldn’t think of anything.

  
  


“Hey,” Izzy said as she sat down on their bed and began removing her heeled boots, “Are you mad at me?”

Clary removed her jacket and placed it on a chair, “No, Why would you think that?”

Izzy shrugged, tossed her boots beneath the bed and took out her stele out to place it on the nightstand, “You just- you pulled away before. And you didn’t really talk to me either, all the way here”

“Izzy, I’m not mad at you,” Clary said as she opened their closet to take out a pair of shorts and a night shirt, “Are you going to have a shower or should I go first?”

Izzy stood up and walked towards the closet herself, before standing in front of her girlfriend, “Are you sure you aren’t mad at me?”

Clary gave her a smile, melting at the puppy eyed look Izzy gave her, “I’m not, babe,” she replied, leaning in to give Izzy a peck of reassurance.

When Clary pulled back from the peck, Izzy moved in further, hands going to Clary’s hips to surge her into a kiss. 

For a moment Clary lost herself in Izzy, lips starting to move in perfect sync with the other’s. But then Izzy did the thing again; squeezed Clary’s hips dominantly, pulling her close and guiding her moments.

Clary pulled away. “Shower”

Izzy frowned, hands not budging from Clary’s hips, “Seriously?”

Clary ignored her, “Go shower so I can shower too”

“Come on,” Izzy half whined when Clary removed herself from her and sat on the bed, “Don’t be like this.”

“Go. Shower.” Clary repeated.

Izzy gave her a look, then nodded, as if giving up. She sighed and went to the washroom, pulling her t-shirt over her head and removing her belt buckle in the process. It was really hard for Clary to not-stare as Izzy who, unbothered to close the door, removed her skin tight jeans too.

Izzy got into the tub and pulled the curtain, before she took off her bra after her panties and basically threw them out. Clary’s mouth went dry when she saw the shadows of Izzy’s naked body as her girlfriend did so.

A few seconds later, when hot water began to pour all over Izzy’s body. Clary stood up, placing her night clothes on the bed and removing her own crop top.

She took off all of her garments and dumped them beneath the bed, she could take care of them in the morning. Before she slowly and discreetly walked in the washroom, closing the door behind her.

Clary leisurely pushed the curtain aside, behind which Izzy stood with her front facing the wall. She got into the tub and stepped forward, pressing her naked body against Izzy’s, arms wrapping around hers to pin them down, “Hey,” she said, as she pressed a kiss against Izzy’s shoulder

It was no secret that Izzy had been turned on this whole evening, “I wasn’t expecting you to show up,” she told her, “I thought, I would have to take care of myself.”

“Mhm,” Clary ran her hands against Izzy’s sides, pushing her wet hair away and kissing her neck, “I wasn’t going to,” she said, running her lips upto Izzy's earlobe, “But you’re lucky that you’re hot.” she started sucking on it.

Izzy gasped slightly. She’s been wanting for this since hours. 

She placed one of her hands behind Clary’s neck, pulling her closer, suggesting for Clary to work her mouth there, where Clary knew Izzy had a sweet spot.

But, Clary pulled back again. Completely.

Izzy let out a whine at the loss of touch, water pouring on her burning veins. She wanted, _needed_ Clary at this point. She turned around to find her girlfriend, picking up body wash and pouring some on a loofah, “Clary?”

“Let’s get washed up first,” Clary said, unbothered.

“What?” said Izzy, utterly confused, “Why are you-”

Clary reached over and turned off the shower, “Let’s get washed up first,” she repeated, before running the soapy loofah over her neck and down to her breasts.

Izzy gapped at the scene, still confused but very, _very_ turned on. 

Clary felt Izzy’s eyes on her and she scrubbed the loofah against her skin, running it everywhere, all over her torso to her waistline down to her-

“Clary, babe,” Izzy bit her lip, surging forward, wanting to touch her, “Please.”

_Please_.

Clary smirked. _Finally._

“Turn on the shower,” she said

“Huh?”

“Turn on the shower,” Clary repeated, and Izzy looked mildly annoyed, but then followed Clary’s instructions.

Water started pouring again and Clary dropped the loofah down, looking up in Izzy’s eyes, which were full of want themself. 

Clary shuffled forward, placed a hand on Izzy’s chest and pushed her against the wall, her body pressed against Izzy’s, one leg jabbed between Izzy’s thigh. The soap between them making their movements smooth and slippery.

She leaned up and almost growled against Izzy’s ear, “If you tried to take control again-”

Izzy’s breath came out shattered, “I won’t.”

And then Clary pulled back, just to look at Izzy’s face for a second before he pressed her lips against the other’s, into a bruising kiss. Izzy kept her hands by her side, not wanting Clary to pull away again, wanting anything but that. 

Clary’s hands went up to the back of Izzy’s neck, fingers tangling in the wet dark locks, as she pulled Izzy down for better access. When she bit Izzy’s bottom lip, making the Lightwood gasp, Clary slid her tongue.

It wasn’t often that Clary took control, they always talked about it if they were doing that. Which was why this felt… new. Izzy found it extremely hot and she was extremely wet at the moment, which had nothing to do with the water pouring over them. 

Without notice, Izzy started rutting against Clary leg, asking for some kind of relief. Like a teenager.

Clary pulled back from the kiss, just to latch her lips onto Izzy’s jaw, her hands going down to Izzy’s legs. She then licked the deflect rune on the right side of Izzy's neck before she sucked on the skin there, making Izzy moan.

Izzy was never the quiet or the shy type, like the moan she just released was extremely lewd and made Clary bit down on her skin softly yet, enough to leave a hickey the next morning.

Clary ran one of her hands up to cup Izzy’s right breast as her other hand hitched Izzy’s leg up higher on her hip.

When Clary's mouth went down to her angelic rune, Izzy couldn’t help her hand reaching to the back of Clary's head. Breath ragged and moans leaving her mouth non stop. Clary traced the angelic rune with her tongue, before she leaned down further to press kisses against Izzy’s nipple. Izzy rutting against her thigh in response.

“Clary- by the angel,” Izzy groaned when Clary’s mouth enveloped her nipple, sucking on it, her hand pinching the other one, “Fuck,” was followed by a string of other curses.

Clary flicked Izzy’s erected numb with her tongue. Izzy, a panting mess above her, traced her hands to the back on Clary’s neck, pressing Clary’s mouth harder against her breasts.

When Clary went to Izzy’s other nipple and Izzy groaned, Clary placed her leg down and ran her hands on the insides of Izzy’s thighs. Izzy grunted at the touch, fingers tangling in Clary’s hair and tugging.

Clary grinned against Izzy’s nipple, licked it with the base of her tongue as she slowly ran her hand closer and closer to where Izzy wanted it to be.

“Please,” Izzy whined, eyes flying shut, “Enough teasing, just- Please.” Izzy rarely ever begged, if not never. And knowing that she was at Clary’s mercy right now, had Clary wet.

It was extremely, extremely hot.

Clary trailed her hand up to Izzy’s slit, her thumb dipping inside. Izzy gasped loudly when Clary finally found her clit and began circling it with the base of her thumb. Izzy groaned and bit her bottom lip, hard.

Clary leaned up again, to kiss Izzy while she worked her thumb. Izzy’s head was resting against the wall, mouth gaping open as water fell on both of their bodies.

Clary caught Izzy’s open mouth in her own, thumb speeding up as she did, “Clary, Clary-” Izzy breathed.

Clary pulled away, movements stiling, and cupped Izzy’s cheek with her free hand, “What do you _want_?”

Izzy wasted no time in replying, “Your mouth,” she replied, “on me”

Clary pulled Izzy into another kiss as she removed her hand from where it was turning Izzy into a panting mess and turned the shower off. They were clean of soap at this point.

Their tub wasn’t exactly big, and Clary knew what Izzy wanted. So she took Izzy’s hand in hers and got out of the tub. Water dripped down her torso and onto the floor.

Izzy impatiently got out to the tub herself, she was sure she would have slipped if it weren’t for Clary.

Once out, Clary pressed Izzy against the sink, kissing her again. They made their way to the bedroom, mouths against each other's skins, fingers interlocked. Water running down their hair and onto their bodies, leaving wet patches on the floor, and they couldn’t care less.

When the back of Izzy’s knees hit the edge of their bed, they gently fell on the mattress. Izzy slid back onto the bed until she reached the headboard, without breaking the kiss.

Clary was kneeling between Izzy’s legs, her hands travelling down to push Izzy’s thighs apart as she broke the kiss and looked into Izzy’s eyes, “My mouth on you, you asked?” Izzy let out a moan and shut her eyes, head rolling back as Clary made her way down to her neck.

Their sheets soaked wet as Clary kissed all the down to Izzy’s navel, dipping her tongue in, making Izzy whine. She kept moving down, then grabbed one of Izzy’s hands and gilded it up to her hair when she pressed a kiss right above Izzy’s slit.

Moaning, Izzy gripped Clary’s hair tight when the other woman pushed her thighs further apart and pressed kisses on her outer labia before shamelessly licking a stripe of her vagina upto her clit with the base of her tongue.

Clary couldn’t help but smirk when Izzy squirmed beneath her, hand pulling on her red hair. 

With the tip on her tongue, Clary ever-so-slightly started to draw circles on Izzy’s clit, her own hands tracing the insides of Izzy’s thighs.

Izzy couldn’t stop groaning and moaning as Clary started working her tongue on her clit. Was she drawing runes down there? Izzy was sure that this girl was going to be the death of her.

When Clary began lightly sucking on Izzy’s clit, Izzy’s back arched, thighs starting to shake. So Clary pulled away. Giving her a breather which Izzy-every-much-did-not ask for. 

“Clary,” Izzy’s voice came out in a pant. Clary looked up at her from under her eyelashes and rubbed Izzy’s inner thigh, soothingly, “Raziel, please.”

Making eye contact, Clary slipped her index finger in Izzy’s slit again, Izzy letting out a shuddered breath as she did. 

Izzy’s hand was still in Clary’s hair, and the other one gripped the bed covers tight, as she felt Clary circle her entrance. Then gasped when Clary pushed a finger in, It was easy for Clary to do so, considering how wet the other girl was.

Clary pressed her lips against Izzy’s inner thighs, languidly making her way up as she started moving her finger. She sucked a bruise there too, Lord knows how much she loved marking her girlfriend.

When Clary’s tongue went to her clit again, Izzy’s head rolled back in her pillow. Clary was moving her finger in and out for her, slowly catching speed, as she kept flicking Izzy’s clit with her tongue.

Finger turned to fingers, Izzy was so close. She bit her bottom lip as Clary’s index and middle finger pushed inside of her and she licked Izzy out with the base of her tongue.

Izzy was a moaning mess, her hand was tugging on Clary’s hair, almost guiding her movements as Clary’s fingers sped up. Izzy’s back arched once again, legs shaking.

And when Clary sucked on her clit, a trick she learned from Izzy herself _way_ back, Izzy came with a long moan, biting her lip till she almost tasted blood. 

Clary worked her fingers through it, though she had removed her mouth to look up at Izzy’s face when her girlfriend came.

“Shit,” Izzy let out when Clary stilled her fingers. “Oh my god,” she let her hand fall out from Clary’s hair.

Clary smiled and hummed, slowly removing her fingers from Izzy and crawling her way up to hover above Izzy’s face. _She looked beautiful,_ Clary thought. Lips red and cheeks flushed. Dark hair spread across the pillow. Her eyes glistening. “Good?”

Izzy’s chest was rising and falling, she was panting as she looked up at Clary, “Awesome.” she replied as she wrapped her slack arms around Clary’s waist, their bodies pressed together, “Where did that come from? You taking control?”

Clary shrugged with a grin, then leaned down until they were nose to nose, “I told you not to call me a ‘shortie’”

Izzy let out a breathy chuckle, “Shortie,” 

  
  


Clary hitched Izzy’s thigh up higher on her hip as she thrusted in faster, giving better access for their vaginas to rub together.

“Don’t you dare,” Clary warned. Then let out a moan, pace increasing, when she saw Izzy raising her hand from where she was told to keep it pinned above her head.

“Babe, by the ange-” Izzy cut herself off with a groan, voice cracking, as she came for the second time. Clary followed her shortly after.

Moans stilled into silence when Clary collapsed on top of Izzy. “Fuck”

“I should tease you about your height more often, if this was what I’m going to get.” said Izzy, finally being able to touch her girlfriend with her hands, and rubbing her back as Clary came down from her high.

“I hate you,” Clary replied, muffled, from where her head was buried in Izzy’s neck.

Izzy chuckled, wrapping her arms tighter around Clary as she pressed a kiss on top of her head.

Izzy sure did make a note of playfully calling her short girlfriend out more often. Her red head might be little, but she sure was feisty. And Izzy couldn’t stress enough on how much she loved it.

“Don’t call me a shortie,” was the last thing Clary mumbled against Izzy’s ear that night before they laid there in complete and peaceful silence, bodies pressed together and legs interlocked, until they fell asleep. Their sheets damp from the shower water and hair was a tangled mess. They could take care of that in the morning, too tired to do anything about it at the moment.


End file.
